For her, I am proud
by Hoshika
Summary: [America's Next Top Model Cycle 7] Michelle waits for her sister at the Barcelona airport. [No twincest, but maybe a little fluff]


Hi hi! (Lol. LAME summary, I know.)

Lately I've been obsessed with America's Next Top Model (ANTM) and...yeah! I decided to write a fanfic, staring my two favourite contestants: Michelle & Amanda Babin! (the twins from cycle 7!) 8DDD

**Disclaimer: **ANTM is property of Tyra Banks and the CW network. D:

Most of the info/stuff here is from collected interviews on the net and the show itself.

* * *

_My name is Michelle Babin and I'm __an 18-year old __from Anaheim, Ca__lifornia._

_That's pretty much all I can say…I haven't quite figured out who I really am at this moment. __Call me crazy, but i__t's still a blur to me. _

-----

I anxiously waited as I watched the yellow taxis drive past me. I tugged my hair a little, hoping that everything was okay. Perhaps I was a little paranoid, but I think it was just excitement.

I was waiting for someone special.

I was waiting for someone who was by my side.

I was waiting…for my sister.

I hadn't seen her in a week and it was only yesterday that I found out that Amanda was eliminated from the competition, which sorta shocked me - I believed that she could win (not just because she's my sister, but because I think she just could). It was kinda sad that both twins were eliminated one after the other, but I guess you could just laugh at it while thinking; _maybe__ it was a set up? Maybe having both gone was for the drama? __Maybe she missed her twin that much! No wonder she was eliminated! __What if the other twin didn't shoot herself in the foot? SHE would've stayed instead!_

As I continued waiting outside the airport, I glanced around; checking out the architecture. Honestly, it was amazing! The intricate patterns and textures were just so…amazing! I still stand by my word when I say, "When Spanish people come to America they must be like, what the hell?" haha. America's scenery just isn't as spectacular as Spain's…that's all.

"Wow Twin! You actually waited for me?"

I turned around to see, yes, Amanda standing right there, to my right. She put on her famous smile and waved at me. Confronted by many feelings, I ran towards her (whilst almost tripping on my own heels; why didn't I just wear sneakers?) and embraced her. Hey, it's completely normal alright? She IS my sister after all.

"I missed you sis. I can't believe you got eliminated already!" I laughed. She laughed along with me and teased about how she survived much longer than I did. "It was only a week!" I giggled.

"Ah true, but that's one more week than you!" She joked.

"Oh shut up stupid!" I joked back and poked Amanda's arm with my elbow. "Come on", I grabbed her arm, "The plane's gonna leave without us."

"But the plane hasn't even- woah!"

Running for our (more like mine) lives, we passed security and sat in the waiting room; waiting for the plane to take us back to the US of A.

-----

"Amanda." I whispered as I relaxed on my seat. My sister looked at me and asked me what was wrong. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know what happened when I was gone". Amanda explained about her flamenco dance challenge and how Eugena picked her to share the prize with (which was rather nice, since Amanda never won anything before - haha, unlike me). I laughed a little when she mentioned about how devastated Melrose was when she made a mistake during her dance. Poor Melrose, I thought. She was a cool person, but there were times when you would think, _Oh Melrose. What ARE you doing? _

After that, she told me about the water nymphs photo shoot she had with CariDee. She explained that CariDee had to stop in the middle because she was shivering so much. As sorry as I felt for CariDee, I was glad that my sister volunteered to take the last 50 shots on her own. Good for her!

I started laughing again when she commented on the judges' reaction on her Flamenco photo. She showed me the photo in her portfolio and pointed out the freaky ankle position.

"Oh yeah! Miss J. called us the goofiest of the goofiest. How random," She chuckled nervously. I bet she secretly agreed with the remark as much as I did.

"Oh twin." I smiled. After a couple of minutes, I shuffled around in my seat and watched my sister asking a nearby attendant in a rather uncomfortably awkward Spanish accent "Cuándo llega el avión?" (Translation: "when does the plane arrive?" - Yeah, we did learn some typical Spanish words, not just Catalan phrases). I could see Amanda blushing a little, but I would probably faint if I tried asking since I'm even more shy than my sister. As she sat back down beside me, I asked her what the attendant said.

"She said in the plane is currently delayed, so we have to stay for a while…or that's what I think she said."

I nervously nodded. I wanted to go home and see my family, hopefully one of the first things they won't ask me is whether or not I've decided to be bisexual, a lesbian or not (I haven't even decided myself). But then again, since my mom accepted it, I'm sure everyone else will too; I know Amanda did.

Suddenly, the intercom responded in (roughly translated) English, "We apologise for the inconvenience but the plane to California, America will be delayed for approximately 3 hours. Once again, we apologise for the inconvenience". The both of us groaned and grabbed a bottle of water from our bags.

"Looks like it's just you, me, and Barcelona for another 3 hours." I remarked. Amanda nodded and stretched a little. I swear, a couple of people must have been astounded to see two 6' tall American twins. Even though Amanda was taller, people were paying more attention to me. Am I that much of a model? (I can imagine Tyra popping out of nowhere saying "YES. You ARE" now…). 20 minutes passed and Amanda looked at me.

"Michelle, I wish you didn't do that."

"What?""Bawling your eyes out and saying that you had the least potential…or at least, tone it down a little. You could have stayed in the competition. "

"I know," I nodded, "I feel kinda stupid for doing that."

"You're a good model. You take amazing photos…" Amanda groaned slightly, "Why won't you accept your natural talent?"

"I don't know. I just…don't know what I am at the moment…" I sighed. "I wanted you to go on, because I know that you want this more than me. Honest to God!"

"I know. You're honest," Amanda smiled, "A little too honest sometimes."

My face turned from sadness to embarrassment; I was a little too honest at certain times. I asked my sister if I could look at her portfolio again and smiled at the water nymphs photo. It was beautiful, as most of Amanda's photos were. Both she and CariDee looked so graceful, it made me a tiny bit jealous. (I wonder what would happen if both Amanda and I were in this photo together…)

"You look awesome. I think you kicked ass in this photo!" I cheered and returned the portfolio back to Amanda. She laughed and suddenly talked about my photos and how great they were too.

"I'm proud of you twin!" She exclaimed and we both high-fived each other.

-----

Another hour passed and I was getting tired (at 5PM? What's wrong with me?). Holding my head up with my right hand, Amanda gestured what looked like her saying "put your head on my shoulder, it should be a little bit more comfortable."

I did, and she was right; it was a _little_ bit more comfortable. My eyes fluttered and I instantly dozed off (…I MUST have been REALLY tired). I felt Amanda's right cheek touch the tip of my head and her right arm wrapping around my left arm, and that made me feel safe…and happy.

-----

_My name is Michelle Babin and I'm an 18-year old from Anaheim, California._

_I haven't fully decided on what I am as a person yet._

_I don't know exactly what my sexual orientation is, nor do I know whether or not modeling will be my future occupation (I'll pursue it, but…yeah, I can't be sure what will happen)._

_…_

_But I know one thing._

_I am Amanda Babin's younger twin sister._

_I love her to death…_

_And I am proud of her in every way._

* * *

Squee I love them so much! 

I hope they were in-character. );


End file.
